Eric grounds his mom for misbehaving at Pizza Hut
Characters Eric-himself, Diesel when angry, Scary Voice when furious Mom-Kimberly, Veena when angry, Salli when sad and crying Dad-Diesel, Wiseguy when angry, and Scary Voice when furious Clerk-Dallas Tiffany-Julie Ryan-Susan Samantha-Diesel Phil DeVille-Diesel, Wiseguy when angry voice Kimi Finster-Kendra News Anchor-Ivy Caroline0204 -Diesel Warren-Brian Warren's father-Alan Warren's mom-Catherine Warren's brother-Joey Warren's sister-Kimberly Plot When Eric wants to go to Pizza Hut, his mom says "No." because they are having bagels. Fortunately, their dad informs them that he doesn't have the recipe to make the bagels so they can go to Pizza Hut. As Eric orders one pizza with everything on it, his mom orders 10 meaty marinara pastas. Eric tells her that he cannot afford that much so he offers her 8 instead. To this, his mom tells him that she wants what she wants. Eric tells Mom not to be a brat, and informs that she can either have the 8 meaty marinara pastas or she can have nothing. Eric's Mom tells Eric that she has a better idea and asks Eric to go across the street and buy some condoms, because she and Eric should at least be safe if Eric is going to **** her, scaring away Phil DeVille and Kimi Finster. Then suddenly, as she thinks that Eric is not going to **** her, she decides that she will throw a mental breakdown. She now decides to destroy Pizza Hut and gets grounded by Eric, who takes her home for destroying Pizza Hut. As the Cook family watch the news at a nearby house, they notice that Eric's mom didn't get what she wanted, and to this, she destroyed Pizza Hut. Also, Eric's mom is crying in Custard's voice from the children's show The Save-Ums. Transcript Eric: Hey mom! Mom: What is it Eric? Eric: Can we go to Pizza Hut? Mom: No, because we're having bagels. Eric: But Mom... Mom: I said no. Eric: I want Pizza Hut! I want Pizza Hut! I want Pizza Hut! I want Pizza Hut! I want Pizza Hut! I want Pizza Hut! I want Pizza Hut! Now now now now now now now! Dad (offscreen): Hey Kimberly, I don't have the stuff to make the bagels. Mom: Did you hear that, son? Your dad says that he doesn't have the recipe to make the bagels. So this means we can go to Pizza Hut. Happy now. Eric: Yay! Mom: Let's take the subway train. Eric: Why? Mom: Because, on my way home from work, my car broke down and it costs $1000 to pay the damages. I don't have that much. (after they took the train, Eric and his mom arrive at Pizza Hut) Clerk: Welcome to Pizza Hut. What would you want? Eric: I would like one small pizza with everything on it. Mom: I would like 10 meaty marinara pastas. Eric: Excuse me mom, but I only have $20. The food items you want are a total of $33. Mom: Eric, I want to have 10 meaty marinara pastas. Eric: How about 8 meaty marinara pasta instead? Mom: Heck no, I don't want them, they're nothing like the 10 food items I'm wanting. Eric: But they only cost the right price as the money I have, because they're the right food item for you, and I have enough to buy them. Mom (Veena's voice): NO WAY, ERIC! DO NOT OFFEND THIS TIME! I WANT 10 MEATY MARINARA PASTAS, AND THAT'S FINAL, SO GIVE THEM TO ME NOW! AND IF I TAKE 8 MEATY MARINARA PASTAS TODAY, EVERYONE'S GONNA THINK I'M PROBABLY A STUPID ******! Eric: Mom, stop being a brat. You can either have 8 meaty marinara pastas or you can have nothing at all. Hear me? Nothing. Mom (Veena's voice): OH, I HAVE A BETTER IDEA! WHY DON'T YOU GO ACROSS THE STREET AND BUY SOME CONDOMS?! BECAUSE WE SHOULD AT LEAST BE SAFE IF YOU ARE GONNA **** ME, ERIC! Eric: Mom, don't talk to me like that, and watch your language! Now, look. Phil DeVille and Kimi Finster are staring at us. And so is everybody. Mom (Veena's voice): YOU MIGHT AS WELL GO BUY SOME CIGARETTES TOO! CAUSE I'D LIKE TO HAVE A SMOKE AFTER I'D BE GOOD AND STILL GET ******! YOU WANT TO **** ME, ERIC? JUST SAY SO! HUH?!! GO AHEAD, HERE!! HUH?! GO AHEAD, ERIC! **** ME! **** ME RIGHT HERE IN PIZZA HUT! YOU WANT TO **** YOUR MOM SO BAD??!!! GO AHEAD, ERIC! **** ME! ****ME! Phil DeVille: Kimi, I think we should get out of here! Kimi Finster: Yes, Phil, I won't expect to see a mother trying to **** her own son. Mom (Veena's voice): SO, YOU DON'T WANT TO **** ME, HUH?! ALRIGHT, FINE! I WILL THROW A MENTAL BREAKDOWN IF YOU **** ME!! (Phil Deville and Kimi Finster flee) Time to terrorise the Pizza Hut resturant! Get out of here, you Dumb Clerk! Clerk: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mom (Veena's voice): Take those stupid customers away from my face! Stupid customers! Tiffany: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...... Mom (Veena's voice): Clear off those chairs! Suck my *****! Ryan: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Samantha: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Mom (Veena's voice): Time to burn the Pizza Hut resturant in hell! Yeah, yeah! Burn in hell, Pizza Hut Resturant! (changes to Scary Voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Eric (Scary voice): GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MIKE IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? HOW DARE YOU CAUSE A MENTAL BREAKDOWN! YOU HAVE DESTROYED THE ENTIRE PIZZA HUT RESTURANT! AND I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO A THING LIKE THIS! YOU IDIOTIC BARNICAL HEAD! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED WHEN WE GET HOME! AND WHEN WE'RE HOME, YOUR HUSBAND WILL MAKE YOU THE FIRST WIFE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOREVER UNTIL YOU GET OVER IT! (normal voice) We are going home and you are going to get something, which is absoutely nothing at all. (cuts outside as the place is on fire) (back on subway train) (Mom is crying like Custard from The Save-Ums) Eric: Mom, stop crying like a baby. This is all your own fault, so shut up. Mom: Eric, all I wanted was 10 meaty marinaras, but I didn't get any. That is why I told you I was sorry. Eric: Well, the reason why you didn't get 10 meaty marinaras was because they were too freaking expensive. I offered you 8 meaty marinaras instead but no. By the way, you made me look like some sort of father molester in front of all those people. Mom: But I'm sorry and I wasn't trying to get you into trouble. Eric: Then why did you go outside to a police officer and say "Help! Help! My son is trying to **** me!'? Mom: Oh, wait. Now I get it. The f word is a no no word, and I shouldn't say around other people. I'm sorry. Eric: And if you are really sorry, then you'll understand why you aren't getting anything. You have gotten us into a nation of trouble. You have even scared away Phil DeVille and Kimi Watanabe-Finster because of your attitude. Mom: Now that it really doesn't have a magic locial sense, Eric, because I am already getting punished for not get the 8 meaty marinaras, Eric, can we at least go back to Pizza Hut and get 8 meaty marinaras? Eric: No, you have destroyed Pizza Hut, and we are going to end up on the news. Mom: Can we at least stop the train and get some dinner? Because I would like to be wined and dined after I get *****! (At Warren's house) Warren's Dad: What do you want to watch? Warren: The news. Warren's mom: Good idea. Warren's brother: I wonder what could be on the news. Warren's sister: Let's find out. News Anchor: Good evening. I'm Ivy Alison. Our top story is that a mother called Kimberly Smith didn't get what she wanted and she destroyed Pizza Hut. With me is Caroline0204 live with the scene. Can you hear me please? Caroline0204: Yes, I can hear you. Let's show you the inside of the destroyed place. (In Pizza Hut) Caroline0204: As you can see, the food is soiled. The counter is broken apart. With me is the clerk of Pizza Hut. Can you tell me what happened? Clerk: I was taking orders from the customers. When Eric's mom came up, she wanted 10 meaty marinara pastas but her son said that it cost too much. He offered her 8 instead but no, she destroyed my counter and the place as well. Caroline0204: Thank you. Right now, I have two victims, Phil DeVille and his girlfriend Kimi Finster. Tell me what happened. Phil DeVille: My girlfriend Kimi and I wanted to get some food at Pizza Hut but when we got there, there was this mother who got into a fit. She pulled down her pants in front of her son and said (Wiseguy's Voice) "Go ahead, Eric. **** me! **** me! **** me right here in Pizza Hut! Do you really want to **** me so bad? Just say so! (Diesel's voice) We had to escape right now. Kimi Finster: What is wrong with mothers these days? Ivy Alison: Right now, we have two visitors. Eric and his mom. Eric, do you have something to say? Eric: My mom pulled her pants down at me as if she wanted me to **** her. This is crazy. Mom: It's not my fault. I didn't get what I wanted. Eric: Shut up mom, if you hadn't pointed your finger at me or destroyed the place, none of this would have happened. Mom: I told him I was really really really really really really really sorry. I even asked him if we should go back and get the 8 meaty marinara pastas but no, I have destroyed the Pizza Hut resturtant. Now I'm grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, gounded, grounded, grounded. Eric: She will not ground me, will not make fake VHS openings, but will not use the computer, then will not watch Rugrats/All Grown Up, and will not go swimming as well. When we get home, she'll get grounded even more. I'm so done with this, let's get going. (at home) Dad: Eric, why is your Mom crying? Please don't tell me she's caused trouble. Eric: Well, you will blow up. She destroyed Pizza Hut all because she didn't get what she wanted. she wanted to get 10 meaty marinara pastas but my son said that it was too expensive. Now she's banned from coming to Pizza Hut forever. Dad: (Wiseguy's Voice) What?! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh my ****** gosh! Kimberly Smith, how dare you destroy Pizza Hut! You know that type of stuff can get us arrested! That's it, you're the first wife to ever be grounded! And I can't believe you pulled down your pants and said (Scary Voice) 'Do you want to **** me? Just say so. Cause you can **** me. **** me. **** me right here at Pizza Hutt.' (WiseGuy's Voice) and throw a mental breakdown there at Pizza Hut. Why did you do that? Huh? You know that you can be arrested for doing that, because it's not respectful. (Diesel's voice) You know you should be ashamed of yourself. You're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 4 years! Get to your room now! Mom: (running upstairs in Custard's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Eric: Shall I put a diaper on her, Dad? Dad: Yes, you may, son. (at beach) Phil DeVille: I'm sorry that we had to experience such a big mess at Pizza Hut. Kimi Finster: It's okay, Phil. We should have went there early before Eric's mom destroyed Pizza Hut. Phil DeVille: Well, now what do you want to do? Kimi Finster: I don't know. What do YOU want to do? Phil DeVille: Let's go swimming. Kimi Finster: Okay. (at home) Dad: Eric, you are now ungrounded. You can do your own thing, and go to any place you like to go to. Eric: Oh, thanks, Dad. You're the best father I've ever had. (runs out of the door) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Eric Category:Chaos